


Praevisionis

by Izakeiroz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Death, End of the World, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Prophetic Visions, Violence, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izakeiroz/pseuds/Izakeiroz
Summary: Dumbledore acredita estar acima da vontade divina. Seu erro foi achar que podia criar um vilão e derrota-lo. Seu erro foi achar que podia criar uma arma e usa-la. Seu erro foi achar que "o poder que o Lord  das trevas desconhece" não poderia ser usado contra ele.





	Praevisionis

Alguns dos denominadores de charlatões, vigaristas, bandidos que podem ser utilizados na comparação com a fé, outros que chamariam de envio por Deus, ou usam a sua crença. O que é importante é que as pessoas sejam amadas ou afetadas, dependendo da visão pessoal de cada um. Isso é claro que você não é para um bruxo.

Os homens são dotados com o dom da magia, alguns são criados com extras, entre eles, os videntes. Bruxos, videntes, reais, são muito preciosos no mundo, como eles são medo em épocas de guerras. Uma última grande guerra, dirigida por um homem chamado Gellert Grindelwald, foi um grande exemplo de que são poderosos.

Uma marca do seu poder foi o sequestro de vários magos. Com o que quase quase ganhar ganhar a guerra. O qua foi por que sua arrogância aumentou a um, quando um som foi chamado Alvo Dumbledore o desafiou um duelo, não houve o vogu que o alerta de sua queda.

Com uma queda de Grindelwald como famílias de videntes voltaram-se com seus nomes originais, nomes esses que foram abandonados por razões óbvias. A única família que pode falar com orgulho, burrice na opinião de alguns, foi uma família, que nunca abandonou seu nome por medo. Liderados pela matriarca Cassandra, que na queda do mago das trevas ainda estava viva.

Com sua morte aos seus 126 anos ela foi a última Trelawney a ter o dom da vidência em sua família. Seus primeiros descendentes ainda possuíam sensibilidade, porém nem perto do poder de Cassandra. Por isso o nome Trelawney desceu na sociedade como a decadência do poder visionário. Então quando Sibila Trelawney recebeu uma resposta de Albus Dumbledore a solicitando para uma entrevista visando o cargo de adivinhação em Hogwarts ela entrou em júbilo.

Veja bem, Sibila sabia que era uma bruxa simples, medíocre segundo seus colegas de escola, ela não possuía beleza, dinheiro, influência e poder. Sua magia era bem fraca, ao ponto de que seus pais a classificaram como um aborto e só se convenceram que não era quando sua carta de Hogwarts chegou. Então o júbilo de Sibila era aceitável.

Sibila chegou, com 10 minutos de antecedência, sua animação era tão grande que ao solicitar uma sala privada em Hogsmeade ela deixou escapar em alto e bom tom que estaria encontrando com Dumbledore para uma entrevista objetivando cargo de adivinhação. Isso obviamente chamou a atenção do público que ali estava.

Com eles Severus Snape, o mais novo mestre de poções da história. Com apenas 19 anos além de ter um ótimo currículo, Severus também era alto nas fileiras do mais novo mago das trevas, também conhecido como Lord Voldemort. Severus decidiu que nada tinha a perder em observar essa reunião, então contando um pouco com a sorte líquida, bem pouco, pois tinha somente o suficiente para uma hora.

Ingeriu o líquido prata e esperou, 45 minutos depois a entrada do grande e líder da luz foi feita. Amaldiçoando sob sua respiração ele seguiu o diretor. Sibila parecia irritada à primeira vista, mas, logo depois controlou seus sentimentos e deu um sorriso forçado. E então começou a entrevista... O tempo da poção estava quase acabando e Severus estava bem irritado, somente no último minuto da poção ocorreu.

Com uma voz grossa e rouca de Sibila disse: “aquele com o poder de vencer o senhor das trevas se aproxima, nascido daqueles que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido quando o sétimo mês morrer...”

– Não é aceito espiões aqui! Uma voz gritou e Severus se sentiu arrastado pelo braço. Saindo o mais rápido o possível do bar, Severus aparatou no esconderijo de seu senhor. Ele sabia que a informação incompleta não faria o Lord das trevas feliz, mas também sabia que a informação não esperada garantiria sua saída de forma intacta.

Passando por Bellatrix que parecia estar particularmente irritante ele rapidamente bateu a porta da biblioteca. O sinal de entre veio depois de um longo tempo, também depois de um longo tempo que veio a ordem para se levantar da posição submissa que se pôs ao entrar. A próxima coisa que Severus falou fez Voldemort o encarar ao ponto do desconforto. O sorriso que surgiu minutos depois no rosto deformado do homem deixou os pelos do braço de Severus arrepiado.

O que Severus não sabia e que ao mesmo tempo dois líderes sorriam.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentem.  
> Comentários me deixampu felizes  
> Comentários me deixam alegres  
> Comentários me ajudam a escrever.


End file.
